The Battle Master
by darksider82
Summary: Harry leaves a desolate wizarding world and ends up in the world of pokemon with the help of the Egyptian god cards. (Very very slight Yugioh xover)
1. End of an Era

**The Battle Master**

**Pokemon/Harry Potter X-over**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his legions of Nara's**

**I OWN NONE OF THESE FRANCHISES**

**Flames shall be **** on and flushed until gone.**

**Chapter one: End of an era**

"Harry Potter is dead. Resistance is futile." Lord Voldemort cackled madly, a motion which was quickly followed by his loyal death eaters as they marched towards the battered and beleagured defenders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Lord Voldemort is kind to those who surrender. I wish for no more pure magical blood to be shed today." Voldemort continued pushing Hagrid forward who carried the dead Harry in his arms.

Meanwhile up in the heavens Harry was watching the parade of darkness alongside his parents, Snape, Dumbledore three massive dragons. These creatures were the creatures of myth, legend, fiction and reality. They governed the multiverse to ensure it did not fall to darkness.

"Hadrian Potter son of James and Lily, we the council have deemed you worthy of having a second chance of life after you complete your destiny. We cannot tell you where your life will be because we do not know either. Though wherever you end up you will be able to do minor amounts of magic." The yellow dragon said.

"When you move to this new world, you shall be unknown. You will be able to gain recognition through famous or infamous deeds." The red dragon stated.

"Do you accept this gracious chance son of James?" The blue commanded.

Harry looked at the three dragons bowed to them and replied "I, Hadrian Potter son of James Edward and Lily Rosaline Potter do accept your most gracious boon."

"Then we Slifer the Sky Dragon Guardian of Order, Obelsik the Tormentor Guardian of Chaos and Ra the Winged Dragon Guardian of Justice do declare the bonn granted." The dragons intoned together and in a flash of white light it was done.

With that Harry hugged his parents, shook hands with Dumbledore and Snape then descended back to earth. Harry entered his body just as Neville cleanly and swiftly decapitated Voldemorts massive pet snake.

Harry grabbed his wand which was in Hagrid's bearskin coat pocket and rolled out of the half-giants hands. Hagrid jumped causing panic in the Death Eater's ranks.

Harry unleashed cutting, slicing and a couple of bone breaking curses and hexes amongst the death eaters. He had learnt these spells when he had been travelling on his own with Hermione, from the books in the Black Library.

Voldemort spun around and gasped "Potter, how did you survive death!" He didn't wait for a reply before slinging several killing curses at his nemisis who aptly dodged them. Harry retaliated with several more bone breaking hexes which rippled off Voldemorts shield.

Meanwhile as the ultimate duel between good and evil began to rise in tempo like an orchestra leading upto the grand finale, Hermione fell to the purple flame cutting spell of Antonin Dolohov.

Dolohov in turn had his intestines and ribcage blown out of him by an enraged Ron Weasley who inturn was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly Weasley destroyed Bellatrix.

Finally Harry gained the upper hand by grabbing a stone and launched it at Voldemorts face as the snake like man felt Bellatrix die. "NNOOOO!" He screamed as he felt his most loyal follower die.

"Tom Riddle and now you die!" Harry stated before firing a bone breaker shattering Voldemort's skull and ending the war once and for all.

Harry dropped his wand as he gazed around the wreckage of his once favorite place on earth. He gazed through unseeing eyes but he was processing everything that he looked at.

He saw the bodies of Ron and Hermione lying side by side and tears welled in his eyes "Why of all people did they have to die." He whispered to himself.

What broke his heart the most was seeing the remains of the Weasley family Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, George and Ginny crying over the loss of Percy and Ron. Harry slowly made his way over to them. Mrs. Weasley looked up and with a cry of happiness hurled herself at him.

Harry collapsed into the bearhug Mrs. Weasley had given him and Harry eventually managed to mangle out the fact that Ron had also been killed in the conflict.

The rest of the day was spent consoling the survivors, gathering the dead and burying the dead. Harry found out that a good three quarters of the DA who he had taught back in his fifth year and had managed to more or less survive the war with little more than a few broken bones.

However that night was the night Harry was going to leave the wizarding world. It was in shambles, the government in fractions all of whom wanted Harry to A become the minister B the poster boy or C in prison for all of the laws he broke whilst on the run.

Harry had managed to go to Gringotts and empty his trust and family vault into a bottomless trunk which he placed into his bag, along with his wand, tent, photoalbum and muggle clothes. He returned the goblin items his family had aquired over the years in reparations to the goblins for his breaking in. However the artifacts were returned as Harry had broken in to free the Goblins from the tyranny.

Now he was lying on his back on the lawns of Hogwarts and watched as the full moon came into being. Suddenly a tugging sensation was felt in his gut. The feeling started as a niggle, now it was tug and now it was a full blown yanking. Then Harry noticed he was beginning to glow, it was a dim yellow at first and now it was rapidly getting brighter and brighter.

Then Harry saw one foot erupt into golden light, then the other, then his arms and finally his body. Harry tried to scream but no sound came out. The sensation was hot and cold, humid and still and suddenly in a resplendant flash of light that carried across the grounds and into hogwarts Harry vanished with not even a mark of his existance.

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw tower Luna watched the entire series of events. _"Good luck Harry Potter." _She said aloud and in her thoughts.

Ash was standing out on the crowded deck of the U.S.S Vermillion along with Misty a girl he had battled in Cerulean City and Brock from Pewter City. Both of his companions were professional gym leaders, who had decided to join him to see the world. However Ash's best friend and closest companion happened to be the Pikachu which was conviniently nestled in his jacket sheltered from the biting rain.

Ash had defeated the Elite four and was now on his way to the Johto region to carry on his adventure or quest to become the greatest pokemon master. "ASH GET SOME SHELTER!" Shouted Misty over the howling wind from the door onto the deck.

"Pika, pika." Squeaked Pikachu from his position in the jacket and Ash slipping and sliding ran for the door. All of a sudden the boat suddenly rocked sending Ash and Pikachu flying off towards the edge of the boat.

Suddenly a flash of light caught Ash's eye and then a strong arm grabbed him as the boat rocked again pitching them closer to the side of the railing. "Hold on. When the boat pitches the other way RUN for the door." The stranger instructed.

Ash nodded as lightning briefly illuminated the mans face, revealed the man wasn't much older than him. "Thanks..."

The teen chuckled "Call me Harry..." Harry swore violently as the boat rocked pitching him over the side along with Ash.

Harry grabbed the railing with one hand and the other kid with the yellow mouse thing. "I'm a pokemon. I'm a creature that is studied by humans and sometimes used to battle. Far too many of us. I'm what is called a Pikachu." The yellow mouse said.

"_One of our gifts Harry is the ability to communicate with pokemon as humans telepathically and later on verbally. Though when verbal it will come out like the pokemon's name." _Slifer said as the after effects of the transportation were beginning to wear off.

"_Our other gift is for you to use basic pokemon attacks and wandless banishing, attracting and elemental spells. Good luck." _Ra finished.

"_That's a lie. The final gift is to make you stronger and more durable than a normal human being but less so than a pokemon. You will find this out in due time. As Ra said Good Luck." _Obelisk rumbled with a grunt from Slifer.

Harry grinned and with the strength he could muster he pulled Ash onto the railings and pushed him over. However Harry's hand slipped and he found himself struggling to regain his grip on the edge of the ferry. "Harry grab my hand!" Shouted Ash "The names Ash." He shouted afterwards.

"Ash, trust me let me go. We will meet again." Harry said and suddenly with a another crash of lightning threw Ash off guard and the next thing he knew Harry had gone. Vanished into the black, churning water below.

Harry hit the water like he would hit a brickwall. All the air was driven out of him and before he remembered to break the surface he had inhaled three or four lungfuls of salt water. Soon enough panic set in as the unfortunate reminder of his inability to swim.

Harry coughed, spluttered and floundered. He hadn't eaten food in so long and what little strength he had deserted him. Harry's recently corrected vision blurred and he found his arms and legs go numb. Harry passed out and began the slow process of sinking through the ocean suffocating and drowning at the same time.

Meanwhile Ash had reached the door "MAN OVERBOARD! MAN OVERBOARD!" He shouted and several sailors and Misty ran out oblivious to the downpour and the thunder and lightning.

"Where? Where? How long ago kid?" One of the sailors shouted over the booming thunder.

"Starboard side. Inline with you now and five minutes ago." Ash replied before adding "Why is that important?"

"Ash, when someone goes overboard you have the maximum of fifteen minutes to try and find them otherwise they could be dead." Misty explained as she joined the sailors.

"STARYU, STARMIE, GOLDEEN GO! FIND ANYONE WHO HAS GONE OVERBOARD" She cried out and the pokemon dissapeared over the side the moment they materialised.

The sailors assembled sent a swarm Goldeen, Tentacools, Tentacruels and one somehow had managed to catch and train a Gyarados. They all had similar orders and in a deluge and splashes and detonation of water the amada set from the position described and travelled as far, wide and deeply as a child could have gone in the duration of time from hitting the water and them being alerted.

However fifteen minutes later the pokemon returned with nothing apart from scattered scent trails.

As Harry sank to the bottom of the ocean his pure heart and spirit shone like a becon beneath the seas and it began to sing. This invisible and unheard song began to reverberate through the depths of the ocean and deep in an underground cave a pearly white dragon opened its yellow eye.

Lugia stirred and in one graceful movement shot out of its cave and headed towards the surface. Due to its ability to see in all conditions Lugia easily saw the young dying child. "Child, I shall not see you die before you have lived. I shall work alongside you as your companion, combatant and compass. That is my pledge." Lugia incanted as he caught the boy on his back and emerged from the sea in a column of spray and a deafening roar.

The moment Lugia broke the surface the storm abated and Pikachu felt a shiver run up his spine "The guardian of the sea has awoken and a partner chosen. Great things will now begin to occur both good and nefarious."

Ash looked down and held Pikachu close "No matter what happens we will face it together."


	2. Beginning of a new

**The Battle Master**

**Pokemon/Harry Potter X-over**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and his legions of Nara's**

**I OWN NONE OF THESE FRANCHISES**

**Flames shall be **** on and flushed until gone.**

"_Harry talking to pokemon and pokemon talking"_

"Harry talking and attacks."

'Thoughts.'

**Chapter two: Beginning of a new era**

Ash saw the explosion in the water as did several of the sailors, whipping out his pokedex he tried to gather information on the pokemon but to no avail. It was long gone, besides his pokedex had come up with a blank.

"That's strange." Ash murmured flipping the device close as Brock walked over.

"What's strange Ash?" He asked curiously seeing the younger kids apparent frustration.

"I saw something emerge from the water. I'm pretty sure it was a Pokemon as it crossed over the moon as it was reflected briefly. What's odd is that the storm that was raging just stopped the moment it left the water. Furthermore my pokedex had no information on it." Ash whined he knew he sounded like a kid, but how was he going to catch all the pokemon if his pokedex wouldn't register the pokemon.

Meanwhile in a rocky cliff just off the land of Johto in a deep secluded cave, up on a bed of dry moss covered by a wing slept Harry. Harry slept surrounded in a pool of vomit consisting of sea water and his last meal. His clothes had been taken off him, Lugia had deduced from the childs condition for him to survive the wet rags had to go.

Harry coughed, spluttered and surged awake. "Where am I?" He heard the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs below and he saw a white wing. Wait WING? Harry looked around and saw a white dragon cuddled upto him evidently keeping him warm.

To make Harry even more nervous it opened its eyes _"Nice to see you are awake young one." _It's voice said reverberating around Harry's head causing him to wince.

Harry stopped panicking, he knew that if he was supposed to be dead he would have been killed off or left to drown. _"Who are you? Why did you save me?" _He replied back mentally albeit subconsiously.

The voice chuckled _"I am the Guardian of the Sea, the boss of the Three Legendary birds of Fire, Ice and Lightning. I am Lugia. As for why I saved you, only the purest of heart and soul ever lost at sea should ever find my cave. It takes even purer intentions to even awaken me. I normally awaken to remind the birds of balance." _

Harry nodded, somehow all the telepathy with Lugia wasn't so strange after all. _"Thanks for saving me. I need to head to the nearest land so I can start my life over." _With that he wriggled out from under Lugia's wing and found his rucksack and pulled out a spare change of clothes.

"_Harry, you were sent here to have a new life. I know this because the council infomed me and several others. Things are in motion from a prophecy long since forgotten. It says that a young man from a different realm shall either defend the land from evil or let it burn. He shall wield the powers of a battle companion and yet not be one, furthermore he will be able to use the pokemon of legends as his companions." _Lugia replied causing Harry to stop what he was doing.

"_I was brought here to either protect or destroy this world. As much as I hate being manipulated by fate and I'm already liking this place despite my drowning I shall help..." _Harry stopped as he thought about Lugia's comment about him battling with pokemon of myths and legends.

"_Lugia, you mentioned that you were a legendary pokemon. Would you teach me how to use my abilites, would you also travel with me as a partner." _Harry asked curiously and with respect not wanting to anger thw Sea Guardian.

Lugia nodded, Harry grinned and promptly threw his arms around the dragon's neck, causing the dragon to do the same thing albeit more awkwardly due to his large wingspan. _"Harry, I made an oath to become your partner, teacher, champion and companion on the condition you return the favour." _Harry grinned and nodded.

"_Lugia is their anyway for you to make yourself less noticable? I don't want your safety..." _Harry didn't get to finish as Lugia reduced his size making him slightly bigger than Pikachu.

"_Like this? If that's all my friend it is time for you to get signed up as a pokemon trainer." _Lugia ordered taking flight and swelling to full size. Harry grabbed his bag and ran for the cave opening and dived out with Lugia behind him.

The free falling made Harry feel alive, the adrenaline coursed through his veins. At the last moment before he hit the water Lugia surged underneath him catching him cleanly, sending up a trail of spray as they glided across the ocean.

"This is something else entirely." Harry said to himself as they sped into the Land of Johto. They touched down in a small secluded town called New Bark Town just as Ash, the boy he had met brieflt also arrived on a flying bird.

"_That bird is a Pidgeot, the final evolutionary form or permanent transformation of a bird called Pidgey." _Lugia informed him, Harry nodded and indicated a secluded glade to land. Soon enough Harry had his bag on his back, hood of his jacket up and Lugia on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, Pikachu and Ash's friends." Harry called as he walked out of the glade and towards the group making them jump.

Ash spun around to see a familiar hooded figure walking towards them "HARRY! You survived the fall." He said dumbly as the elder man flipped his hood down.

"It seems a stupid way for me to go, splattering on the ocean. Anyhow I got lucky and survived." Harry responded absentmindedly petting the silver dragon on his shoulder.

Ash turned to the dragon and pulled out his pokedex and too his surprise the pokedex had no information. "I've seen that pokemon before. Anyhow Harry what brings you to Johto?"

Harry grinned coldly as the earlier conversation went through his mind "The winds of change brought me here. Decided to try and become a pokemon trainer." Ash grinned at the response.

"Well then join us and I'll help you become a great trainer whilst I capture every pokemon in the world and become the greatest trainer ever." Ash gloated before Harry hit him over the head.

"Pride comes before a fall. So let's go." With that Harry, Ash, Misty and Brock headed towards the pokemon lab, where they were met by one Professor Elm. Half an hour later and six pokeballs, one Totadile and Pokedex later Harry left with Ash who had picked Cyndaquil.

The pair left the Pokelab to find Misty and Brock waiting for them. The look on their faces told Harry that it was a parting of the ways. "Ash, whatever happens between you three don't let it get you down. These things happen and its called growing up." Harry said before shaking Brock's hand and kissing Misty politely on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you two. Maybe I'll find you and we could meet up at sometime." Harry said and the pair nodded and gave him their wishes before turning to Ash.

"Ash, we've come with you from Kanto. God this is hard to say but Misty and I can't carry on this journey with you. We are still best friends but this is just our part in your quest has ended but another has just began. You're always welcome to stay with us when you visit." Explained Brock, Ash nodded and hugged them both before turning to Harry and the pair walked off.

"Brock, that Harry kid has something about him that spells trouble to anyone who tries to harm anyone he's close to." Misty stated causing Brock to grin.

"He will go far. How far is up to him, he won't let anything stop him or slow him down. Let's go home." With that the two headed to Elm who organised a pick up for them to fly back to Kanto.

It wasn't long into their journy to the next town when they ran into trouble. A young girl older than Ash's fifteen years but younger than Harry's seventeen seemed to be in trouble battling a rat creature.

Harry whipped out his pokedex and it informed him that the pokemon was called Ratata. "Chikorita use tackle." She commanded the Chikorita hit the Ratata solidly knocking it out.

"Nice technique. I'd catch it if I were you." Harry called out causing the girl to stumble.

"Sure...POKEBALL GO!" With that the pokeball flew through the air and detained the Ratata.

"I'm May and this my Chikorita and my Ratata." May said introducing herself. Harry and Ash did the same and soon enough May joined them on their way to become some of the greatest trainers ever.

They reached Violet City where the first gym was located when Ash groaned as a familiar set of voices shouted out.

"Prepare for trouble!  
Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth!  
That's right!" Announced a pair of adults and a Meowth, Ash groaned whilst Harry and May sweat dropped at the sight.

Lugia looked up from his nap to observe the commotion _"Should be entertaining. Harry, the first style of pokemon moves I'll teach are some basic fire types. From what I have been informed your hair and eye colour shall change to the element you are using."_

Harry nodded "Okay, Ash do you know these clowns?" He asked indicating the newly name Team Rocket.

Ash reluctantly but this time Jessie and James went for their pokeballs and shouted.

"GO EKANS, GO SEVIPER!"

"GO WEEZING, GO WEEPINBELL!"

Suddenly the four pokemon emerged on the field outside of Violet City, Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out a pokeball, Ash and May did the same and together shouted

"GO CYNDAQUIL!"

"GO PIKACHU, TOTADILE!"

"GO RATATA, CHIKORITA!"

Harry's side of the field was filled with pokemon as well, Lugia took flight and watched Harry's internal energy trying to generate fire. _"Harry, imagine raw power but refined into one single blow with a large discharge."_

Harry nodded, focused and suddenly fire surged through his blood, then Harry felt his eyes change to electric yellow, and his hair began to brighten.

Ash looked at Harry and his jaw dropped along with May's, the black haired teen had just changed to bright blonde almost yellow. It seemed to pulsate with static much like lightning and when he looked at them they saw minature lightning storms.

"EKANS! BITE!"

"WEEZING! SLUDGEBOMB!"

Shouted James as Jessie ordered

"WEEPINBELL! STUN SPORE!"

"SEVIPER! BITE!"

Harry waited along with the three starter pokemon and Lugia and Pikachu waiting for the last moment to possibly attack.

"_Totadile, I want you to launch a watergun attack at Seviper with my thunderbolt." _Harry said telepathically with that Totadile puffed up his mouth and spat a few water droplets at the snake which were engulfed in a massive condensed lightning which bellowed out of Harry's mouth.

Ash and May were startled but now was not the time to ask what their companion had just done for Weepinbell, Ekans and Weezing were coming down on them. Cyndaquil responded to the Weepinbell with a solid ember easily knocking it out.

Pikachu disabled Ekans rather aptly through means of a thunderwave followed by an irontail. Although irontail wasn't exactly effective but it did the job and KO'd the other snake whilst May, Chikorita and Lugia finished off the other two pokemon.

"We win! Pikachu if you please." Ash commentated.

"_With pleasure. THUNDERBOLT!" _Replied Pikachu but it came out like 'Pi, pika, pika. PPPIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!'

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The three teens looked at each other and smirked "We have a pokecentre to visit and a badge to collect." Declared Ash punching the air with his fist.


End file.
